Don't Forget
by silver tears and wasted fears
Summary: This story has been discontinued because it was poorly written and I no longer enjoy twilight.
1. Knife Through the Heart

Summary: Edward and Bella were in a relationship. Edward was going to propose, but right when he does that day things go horribly wrong, they break up. Will they find their way back to each other? R&R. AU/AH. No Lemons.

Hey! This is my 4th fan fiction, but only second non-one shot. I also have another story called "I Want You to Want Me". Go read that after! I hope you enjoy! Give me requests on what happens next.

Disclaimer: I am not and will never be Stephenie Meyer, who owns all the Twilight characters. 

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

**I check myself in my mirror. I'm about to go out and meet my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Even thinking of him gives me butterflies. We've been going out since the middle of Freshman year of college. It's now the beginning of senior year. I love him with all my heart. I can't even think of being without him. He's not my whole life, but he makes the majority of it. He's a perfect gentlemen, he loves me, and he's… gorgeous. We're all one big group of friends. My best friends Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale are my roommates. Alice is with Edward's brother Jasper and Rosalie is with Edward's brother Emmett. Alice, Rosalie, and I have been best friends since high school. We met the Cullen boys in college, and it was love at first sight. Today Edward said he had something special planned, it's a surprise. I hate surprises, but for him I could make an exception. I was just about to go out and meet him outside of the college (we go to Dartmouth, by the way) when I heard knocking on the door. I went to go answer it and I saw Mike Newton.**

**Ugh! Mike Newton. He had liked me since he first saw me and he has not been able to get it through his thick skull that I am with Edward, and we're not planning on separating anytime soon.**

"**Bella… Can I talk to you for a second?" He said.**

"**Um… I kind of have somewhere to go-" I started but he cut me off.**

"**Please.. It will only take a minute."**

"**Um… sure" I said, because he sounded serious. But I left the door open just a smidge so that he would realize that I really meant it when I said I had to leave. **

"**Ok- Mike, so what are you-" I turned around. But stopped after seeing what I saw. He had his shirt off!**

"**Mike, what the hell are you doing?!" **

"**Listen, Bella, I feel something for you, and I know you feel it too, but we can never act on it because Edward is here. Now he isn't"**

"**Mike… I'm with Edward and-" But he cut me off and attacked me with his lips. It was disgusting and nothing to the nice, sweet, kisses that I was used to with Edward. He practically molested me! After much struggling, I was finally able to push him off of me then I slapped him, hard.**

"**Mike… get the hell out of my dorm."**

"**But, Bella, I-"**

"**NOW!" I said, and looking into my eyes he could see that I meant it. So he left, I looked at my watch and saw that it was 8:15. I was running 15 minutes late. I quickly rinsed all traces of Mike Newton out of my mouth with mouth wash. Then grabbed my bag and ran out of the door. **

**When I got to the campus coffee shop we were going to meet at, it was 8:30. Edward wasn't there. I thought that was weird, but maybe he was just running late. That was out of character for him, but nobody's perfect (except he sure comes pretty damn close). So I called him, left a message saying that I was there, and sat down. Now all I have to do is wait…**

**2 Hours Later**

Edward never showed, I was really scared. It wasn't like him to flake out on me. Normally, he would be here early. I was worried that he was hurt, or… worse. I decided that I would go to his apartment and see if he was there, then if not I would call Jasper or Emmett. And if worse comes to worse… 911. Oh God, I hoped it didn't come to that.

I ran up to his room. I heard Linkin Park. Which was a good sign, Edward was home. But also bad, he only listened to that when he was mad. And… why would he flake out on me like htat I needed to find this out once and for all.

I went in to his dorm.

"Edward?" I called out. "You there?"

No answer. 

"Edward?" I opened his bedroom door, where the music was and tears stung my eyes at the sight that I saw. There was Edward in all of his glorious perfection and he was shirtless… making out with that _slut_ Lauren Mallory!

"Edward-" I choked out, "Wh-what are you doing?"

He looked at me and had this… almost evil gleam in his eye. 

"Hey Bella." He slurred. He was drunk. But… he never drinks.

"Eddie… what's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Lauren said, then she looked to me. "Oh, hello Beatrice."

"Bella." I said correcting her through my tears.

"What are you doing here? Eddie doesn't want you anymore. He loves me, isn't that right baby?" she said stroking Edward's cheek. The sight made me sick.

"Edward, is- is this true?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Yes, it's true. Honestly, I never loved you. You're too plain for me. I don't want you anymore." he said to me. Each word pierced my heart like knives. Even through his slurring, he sounded so serious. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me, I couldn't speak. 

"So… if you could go now." He said coldly. Then, went back to making out with Lauren.

I stumbled out of Edward's room and out into the rain. I just sat on the porch of one of the buildings, not thinking. It was pouring rain but I couldn't make myself get back to my dorm. I just sat in the rain… crying. What just happned?

_______________________________________________________________________

**VERY IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ!**

**POOR BELLA! Now I know right now, you're just thinking "Edward would never do that!" and I know that!!! There is a reason for everything, and you will find out in the next chapter. It will explain EVERYTHING! Now I would like at least 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter. Oh… and ideas? Oh and Random Question: If a genie gave you one wish, what would it be? **


	2. 2 Sides to Every Story

**A/N: Yay! 5 reviews just like I asked! Good job you guys! You get a gold star! *** Anyway… I say let's try for 6 this time. Sound good?**

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Ok…. This chapter is dedicated to three very important ppl. First, to twilight hood, because she gave me a suggestion, one that I AM using (just not in this chapter), then to .writing. And luvtwilight4evah (DANIKINS!) for being the ONLY ppl to answer my question. COME ON GUYS! They're there for a reason. Oh, and after you read this story you should check out my other one "I Want You to Want Me." Have you noticed how that one is a song title, and so is this? Teehee! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the goddess, Stephenie Meyer.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward POV (earlier that night)**

As I made my way up the stairs to Bella's dorm, I fingered the box in my apartment. Tonight was the night, the night that I would propose to my Bella. The thought made butterflies in my stomach, electricity fly through me… and wow I sound like a girl. Anyway, I was pretty sure she would say yes. I was hoping she would say yes. I loved her with every single fiber of my being, and somehow, some way, my prayers were answered and she loved me that way too. I was going to take her to my meadow, a place I had never shared with anyone. It wasn't very far from campus. I would have shared that with her sooner, but I had always envisioned proposing to her there, and it would be even more romantic because it would be her first time there.

I knew I was supposed to meet her outside of the coffee shop, but I couldn't wait to see her. Any second sooner that I could see her, I would take it. It would just be a surprise. I chuckled to myself thinking of how much my Bella loved surprises… (sarcasm there). But, it didn't matter, all I had to do was "dazzle" her, as she so often put it, into letting me surprise her. I walked up to the dorm and saw that the door was open. That was strange… maybe she was just about to leave.

However, when I got there, the sight that I saw pierced my heart like knives. She was making out with that vile Mike Newton. The one who I hated with a passion, who had always pursued her, but she had always rejected his advances. Until… now? She had her hands against his chest and was still kissing him. I ran out before I could see anymore.

I ran into my dorm, and started to cry. I wouldn't care if Emmett walked in right now and laughed at me being such a wimp, the love of my life just CHEATED on me, I think I deserved it. How could she do this to me? I thought what we had was… special? I was going to _marry _her. But, who knows? Maybe, she wouldn't say yes. Maybe, she was going to leave me for Mike. Or… maybe she wouldn't have said yes. Maybe, she has been with Mike for awhile now, and just never planned on me finding out.

I briefly considered the idea of hurting her just as bad as she hurt me, showing her how it feels. But, no, no matter if she didn't love me, I still loved her and I could never do that to her. So… I decided that I would just drown my sorrows in Emmett's Kaluah.

**2 Hours Later…**

"_I briefly considered the idea of hurting her just as bad as she hurt me, showing her how it feels. But, no, no matter if she didn't love me, I still loved her and I could never do that to her."_

Yeah… right.

I had gotten out all my sorrows with alcohol and Linkin Park. I hardly every listened to that because I only did when I was upset. With Bella, I never was… until now. Now, I was drunk. And pissed. I needed to hurt her, show her how it felt. She needed to feel like a knife was stabbed into her heart then ground and ground and ground. She needed to feel like a zombie. She needed to feel my pain. **(A/N: Remember, good ol' Eddie boy is DRUNK… he doesn't know what he's saying)**

I realized that she would probably be coming for me soon… wondering why I didn't show up for our date. The date where I was planning on asking her to be my wife… while she was savagely attacking Mike Newton with her lips…

She would probably come up to my dorm, sometime soon. I needed to let her see me hurting her, and I knew just who to use to do it. I took out my cell phone and scrolled down to the L's until I reached Lauren Mallory, one of my many unwanted pursuers.

She answered on the first ring.

"Edward?" she asked excitedly.

"Hello… Lauren… Bella and I broke up."

"I'm on my way."

_Click._

Lauren was there not 5 minutes later. The minute she got there she led me to by bedroom, tore off my shirt and started kissing me. Kissing Laruen was like kissing a poodle… it was nothing like the soft, sweet kisses I shared with Bella. It was rough and… sour. It was disgusting. But, I just had to wait until Bella came to catch me in the act. Just a few more minutes…

"Edward? You there?" I heard Bella say, coming into my apartment.

_Bingo._

I heard her come into my room and I continued to kiss Lauren.

"Edward-" my- I mean Bella called out, "What are you doing?"

I looked over to see her eyes got glassy, and immediately felt disgusted with myself, but then I remember what I had seen, and quickly put an "evil mask" on my face.

"Hey Bella." I had a hard time trying to sound indifferent while I slurred, but I managed.

"Eddie, what's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Lauren said. Oh, how I loath thee, I thought in my head, but she was vital to my plan. Lauren finally saw Bella.

"Oh, hello Beatrice." _Bella_. I wanted to correct her, but I needed to sound like I didn't care. But, Bella corrected her anyway.

"What are you doing here? Eddie loves me, isn't that right baby?" Wrong. I thought after Lauren said that, stroking my cheek, I felt sick.

"Edward is- is this true?" Bella asked crying. No, of course not. I love YOU.

_She kissed Mike, she kissed Mike, she kissed Mike._

That helped.

"Yes, it's true. Honestly, I never loved you. You're too plain for me, I don't want you anymore." I said preying on all of her insecurities. I desperately wanted to tell her the truth and I was gripping the bed frame so hard, my knuckles were turning white. But, I had always been an impeccable liar, this was no different.

_Just hurting the love of your life…_

She kissed Mike, she kissed Mike, she kissed Mike. I thought to myself in my internal battle.

Now for the final blow.

"So… If you could go now." I said coldly. I went back to kissing Lauren until I heard the soft click of my apartment door. I quickly ushered Lauren out, ignoring her pleas that I call her tomorrow.

It wasn't until Lauren left, that I realized how badly I screwed up. I was starting to sober up, and I realized what I did was really wrong. I hurt Bella… my love. It didn't matter if that love was unrequited, it was still horribly wrong. What just happened?

**______________________________________________________________________**

**So… I hope that explains everything! I would gladly take requests for anything you want in this story. GLADLY! I would very much appreciate it. Now, I'm not going to update until I get 6 REVIEWS this time. OK… 6? And I would really like to know what you want to happen next. Mmkay? Oh and**

**Random question of the day: If you were invisible for a day, what would you do? **


	3. The Best Way to Get Over Someone

**Important, Please Read: YAY! 6 reviews on the last chapter just like I asked, good job you guys! Now, this chapter is mostly a filler chapter so I'm gonna be a NICE person (aren't I always nice?) and only ask for 3 reviews. I'm sure we can manage that! So, if you guys have any ideas PLEASE let me know! I know how I want this story to end, but I don't really know everything I want to happen along the way… OH! And I need your help. I have this story called "I Want You to Want Me." and on the last chapter I asked for 10 reviews (crazy, I know…) and I have gotten 9. Now, I have the next chapter written and I REALLY wanna put it up, but it is important that I get reviews that I ask for (which is why I'm being more modest with reviews in this story), so do you think just ONE of you can go to that story and review chapter 3? I would greatly appreciate it!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

It has been one week. One week since ht old me he loved Lauren. One week since he told me I was plain and not good enough for him. One week since he said he never… loved me. A week of hell, and the worst week of my life. Alice eventually found me in the rain. Thank God for her. She didn't say anything or as me anything, she took me home, helped me clean up, got me dry clothes, poured me a glass of whine, and waited… But she didn't have to wait long.

I started _bawling. _Just, dissolving into tears. I just poured it all out and told her everything that happened, including Mike. She didn't say anything, she just held me and wiped away my tears. I realized she probably wouldn't let Edward live to see another day. I expected that to give me some type of satisfaction, however it only made me cry harder. He may not love me, but I still love him with all my heart and soul. I definitely do not want to hurt him. Oh, I'm so pathetic!

Alice somehow worked her magic pixie dust and got me out my week's classes. And hers and Rosalie's as well. On the other hand it wasn't very hard, the majority of the class was playing hooky because with the Swine Flu going around, they can get away with just pretending something's wrong with him. This may seem wrong but thank God for the Swine Flu. Alice had filled Rosalie in on all that happened with Edward, because it still hurt me to talk about it. When we told her, she was about ready to murder him. And it took some force to get her to not go and get him right then and there. We had to remind her that she was still under close eye from law enforcement from that one time she beat up one of the many sleazy guys who hit on her. And that she was lucky that then she got off on just having to take anger management classes and not going to jail, and this would surely put the judge who handled her case (for some reason it's the same one every time!) over the edge.

Then we had a girls week. Well technically, it wasn't all cheesy and cookie cutter as it is in the movies. We had our two boyfriends over (not Jasper and Emmett… Ben and Jerry) and loads of candy (Sour Skittles… my favorite) but we didn't watch any romantic comedies. I would no way be able to handle that, instead we watched horror movies. And for some reason, I think Rose and Alice were picturing all the guys or girls who got killed or tortured in the movies as Edward.

So now, I will probably go to bed early like I do every night, and have blissful dreams about how my life used to be.

"Bella! Put this on!"

…Or not.

Alice burst into my room and shoved a tiny dress at me. She had a look of determination on her face and normally that would make me not want to cross her, but I simply couldn't fathom why she would make this request.

"Why?" I asked, my voice full of utter confusion.

"Why? WHY?! Bella you have been moping for five days, I know that Edward meant a lot to you, and I know that it will take you way longer then five days too heal. But maybe going out tonight will be a step in the right direction, seeing all those guys hitting on you will assure you that Edward was full of B.S."

I sighed. I knew Alice was trying to help me, but this would in no way help me at all.

"Alice, I'm not going to be interested in guys."

"Well you know what they say, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else." Suddenly, she burst out laughing. "OH MY GOSH! I just got that, I always thought it meant liking someone else, not… well that."

I smiled my first genuine smile in five days. "You know sometimes Alice, I think YOU'RE the blonde in our trio of friendship."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah. Now go shower and put this on, then I'll do your makeup."

"Oh joy."

As I got prepared to shower, I smiled to myself. Maybe this night would be exactly what the doctor ordered.

_______________________________________________________________________

**VERY IMPORTANT: Sorry this was so short, but like I said, this was only a filler chapter. Now what I'm about to say is VERY IMPORTANT. I need your guys' help. Should I make the next chapter about their night out? Or should it be how Edward has been holding up these past five days? Please let me know! Now I only need 3 reviews before I write the next chapter so HURRY! OH andRandom Question: If you could be any person in the world (who is well known besides yourself) who would you be?**


	4. Bar Fight!

**A/N: OK, so I got mixed responses for the last chapter. But, then I got this GREAT idea, from .Writing. It's amazing! My whole chapter basically follows the plot that she outlined for me. I seriously LOVE her. She is officially my favorite fanfiction friend that I do not know in real life. So, go to her page and read her things! Now, on with the show. Oh and yes, I changed my username. I like it better, don't you?**

**Disclaimer: I realize I didn't put one the last chapter, but I'm sure you all now I don't own Twilight.**

_EPOV_

It has been one week. One week since I planned on proposing to Bella. One week since I caught her kissing the vile Mike Newton. And on week where I told her thousands of lies. A week of hell. I didn't go to school on Monday... I couldn't. I'd like to say it's because I had a nasty hangover and wouldn't be able to concentrate but It's really because I'm a wuss and wouldn't be able to face Bella. Not only is she my lab partner in Biology **(a/n: I know that's not a college class, but just roll with it!)**. But, everyday, the whole gang gets lunch together at a point where none of us have any classes. I wouldn't be able to face her then. But, I ended up staying home for the rest of the week. Nursing not only a broken heart, but two black eyes and a wounded ego.

_Flashback to Monday_

I was lying in bed dreading when Emmett came home. I had told Emmett that I couldn't go to school because I was hung-over, (he moved about really loud to bother me). But I knew Alice would fill him in on everything, assuming Bella had told her which I'm sure she has, and then he would come and beat me up. He loved Bella like a sister, which far surpassed our familial bond. I decided this morning that I wouldn't tell anyone about Bella and Mike. I had hurt her enough already and I wouldn't want any of our friends to look down on her. I looked at my watch, 1:30, and right about the time we all catch a bite to eat. It wouldn't be long now...

And it wasn't. Soon Emmett burst through the door. H

"Hey man!" He said with a big grin on his face and laughter in his eyes. Hmm... That's odd. Perhaps he hasn't seen Alice yet?

"You'll never guess what I heard today," he continued, "Lauren's spreading around this rumor that you dumped Bella and went to Laruen and told her you loved her! Outrageous, right?"

Oh, Lauren. I hadn't really accounted what I would do about her. I guess I could deal with that later. As far as now, Alice has not talked to him? Or at least, it seems that way.

"That's crazy. You didn't by any chance talk to Bella or Alice today, did you?"

"Nah. Alice, Bella, and Rose were all out sick today, some type of cold I guess. I haven't had the chance to talk to them yet. Or maybe, last night on you and Bella's "special date"," I winced as he brought it up, "Bella had just as much to drink as you did and she's hung-over and Rosalie and Alice wanted to stay with her. You know how girls are."

This must be my lucky day! Now, I just have to make sure that when he does find out, there will be a whole bunch of people around. Not that the people would stop Emmett—but then, as if God were laughing at me, I got cut off in mid thought. Emmett's phone rang.

"_I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie World..."_

Oh no, Rosalie's signature ring tone. Suddenly, everything seemed to go in slow motion. I leaped out from under my covers and lunged toward Emmett, trying to yank the phone from his hand before he could answer it. Somehow, maybe from the hangover, I managed to trip over air and fall. Luckily, basic self defense that every kid learns kicked in and I did this tuck and roll thing to avoid getting hurt. I quickly made another attempt to steal the phone, but it was too late.

"Hey baby! I missed you today! How are you? I was really sorry you weren't at school. What's-"

Rosalie cut him off. Her voice escalated enough so that I could hear what she was saying. It included a multitude of American swear words and some I think are only said in Scotland.

"What? Rose, baby, I'm in the midst of conversation with him as we speak! He would've mentioned—"

Apparently, she cut him off again. This time I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Rosalie, it's just really hard to believe that. He loves her so much. Are you sure that's what happened? What EXACTLY did he say?"

I saw as Emmett listened intently his eyes grew dark and his ears turned red, a sure sign that he was angry. Then his eyes met mine, and he glared, all of a sudden remembering the object of his anger was in the room.

"I got to go." He growled into the phone. Rose said something before he hung up which sounded vaguely like "Kick his ass!" but I couldn't be sure.

Emmett glared at me so hard; I thought I was going to melt into a puddle on the floor.

"S-so I guess you he-heard." I stuttered out in pure fear.

"Hell yeah, I heard! What? You thought you could hide this from me? You thought you could keep from me that you wrenched out my little sister's heart, stomped on it, did the salsa on it, and then tore it in two?"

I winced. Putting such cruel words to what I did, not that it wasn't true, made me feel even worse.

"How could you? You called her plain? Said you were out of her league, that- that _she_ wasn't good enough for _you?_ No little bro, you weren't good enough for her. You picked her off with each and every one of her insecurities, until there was nothing left of her!"

That is exactly what I did. I'm surprised he could figure that out so easily and I still deeply regretted it. Thinking of her betrayal of me didn't even help me anymore.  
He drew back his fist and punched me in the eye, I didn't block, nor did I attempt to fight back. Shooting pain shot through and I fell to my knee, gripping my eye. He crouched down low and growled menacingly in my ear, "You're lucky my next class is all the way across campus." With that, he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

_End Flashback_

The other black eye and the wounded ego came from an encounter with Alice that I am too ashamed to recount. So, Emmett relayed everything to Jasper (who luckily I have not yet seen) and these past 5 days have been be lounging around and trying to avoid run-ins with Emmett at the refrigerator. But, tonight I am going out. Now, I know what you're thinking. "You're girlfriend-less. Two of your closest friends beat you up and the rest would if they could. Who the hell are you going out with?!" But, I do have other people that I talk to. I'm going out with my good buddy, Ben tonight. We're close enough to hang out, but not close enough that he's pisses that I "did the salsa on" on Bella's heart (even though she did it on mine first). The only problem: Ben's girlfriend was Angela Weber, one of Bella's good friends. If she found out Ben was taking me out, she would not be happy. I brought this up and he simply said "she doesn't control me." Otherwise known as "I haven't mentioned it, so keep your mouth shut." So, he was taking me out, not that I really wanted to go. I wasn't trying to "pick up chicks" or anything. If it were up to me, I would just roll out of bed and go. But Ben wouldn't leave until I was dressed nicely. I had showered and shaved and was wearing a dark blue button up shirt with black dress pants. Ben thought it was two formal for a club but I didn't' care. As far as my two black eyes, Ben said it would give me the dangerous "bad boy" look (how he knows all this stuff, I have no idea...). I looked pretty good if I do say so myself. If Alice was actually speaking to me, she would be proud.

"You ready?" Ben said, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah" I said. Then we went out the door and headed for the club for, hopefully the first night of fun since we broke up.

_At The Club_

I walked into the club and the place was packed. There were thousands of sweaty bodies crammed into this tiny building, drinking and grinding and sweating against each other. It makes me sick. I went straight to the bar. Drinking would probably be the opposite of helpful right now, but it was needed. Just when I was about to down some Smirnoff, Ben raced up to me.

"Dude, we have to go!" Ben said, nervously glancing somewhere to the right.

"What are you talking about? We just go here!"

"This place is a drag. No one's here!" I looked around once again at the massive amount of sweaty people.

"Are you standing in the same club I am?"

"Come on man, let's just go!" He said grabbing my arm and pulling me from the bar, once again anxiously glancing to the side. I followed his gaze and stopped short, unbelieving what I was seeing. There was Bella, my Bella, looking as gorgeous as ever. She was wearing a blue dress with a deep v-neck and black pumps (being good friend of Alice helps me know these things). She looked so beautiful, she had there head thrown back as if she were laughing at something. But the worst... she was grinding against some blonde guy who was whispering in here ear! I saw red. The rational part of me, the part that wasn't fuming realized, we were broken up and she could dance with whomever she wanted. But, the irrational part of me, thought of how that was _my _Bella he was dancing with, and was already planning his murder. I marched right up to them; ignoring the outcries I heard of Alice and Bella and punched the guy, smirking at the satisfying popping sound it made when my fist connected with is nose. Then, I ran. I needed to get out ASAP.

_BPOV_

"James!" I called out; kneeling over the guy I was just dancing with. I tried to blot the blood that was pouring out of his nose with some napkins.

"Damn! He broke my nose!" We eventually got him cleaned up. But, Rose was going to drive him to the hospital to be on the safe side (since he was her friend) and I was going to go home with Alice. I gave him a hug and told him I was sorry.

"It's fine girl. I'd get my nose broken everyday by someone that gorgeous, hold onto him, he's a keeper." I giggled while Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"More comments like that, and I'll tell Laurent." Rose warned.

James rolled his eyes at the empty threat. Laurent would never leave him and they both knew it.

"Thanks for the dance, James."

"Anytime, sweetie, anytime**."**

I sat in the passenger seat when Alice drove home, with my head against the window, arguing with myself. The rational part of my mind was saying how furious I should be with Edward. But, the irrational part, the part that was madly in love (the majority of me to be honest), only had one thought.

_He still cared. _

**A/N: And there you have it! That was the longest chapter yet! Did you like it, hate it, love it?! I want at least 8 REVIEWS before I update again. 8! And I NEED suggestions of what should happen next or down the road. OH, and sorry if I did bad at gay James, I don't' have much experience with it. **


End file.
